1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A widely known container for containing, for example, mechanical pencil leads includes a container body having an opening, and a lid body that can open and close the opening of the container body, the lid body being removable from the container body. However, such a container cannot be operated with one hand.
Thus, several containers that can be operated with one hand are proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-272885 (JP10272885A) and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-34156)(JP6134156U).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-272885, a container includes a container body, a container cover, and a lid body. The container cover has a straight guide groove and a bent opening/closing guide groove. An engagement protrusion provided on the container body movably engages the straight guide groove via a throughhole provided on a protruding portion of the lid body, and also an opening/closing support protrusion provided on the protruding portion of the lid body movably engages the opening/closing guide groove. When the container body is linearly slid with respect to the container cover, the engagement protrusion of the container body moves along the straight guide groove, the lid body that the engagement protrusion penetrates follows the movement of the engagement protrusion, and the opening/closing support protrusion of the lid body is guided to the opening/closing guide groove of the container cover. Because the opening/closing guide groove is bent, the lid body is rotated to open an opening of the container body.
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-34156, a container includes a lead containing cylinder and a lid body rotatably and concentrically attached to the lead containing cylinder. A lead guiding groove for separately placing one of leads in a taking-out position is formed inside the lead containing cylinder, and a lead protruding hole is bored in the lid body. The lid body is rotated with respect to the lead containing cylinder to align the lead protruding hole with the lead guiding groove, then the lead separately placed by the lead guiding groove can be taken out of the lead protruding hole. If the lid body is rotated with respect to the lead containing cylinder, and the lead protruding hole is not aligned with the lead guiding groove, the lead cannot be taken out of the lead containing cylinder.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-272885, a configuration for rotating the lid body is complex. In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-34156, the lid body has to be concentrically rotated with respect to the lead containing cylinder, and such a rotating operation is hard to perform with one hand.